ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yorky97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ThatOldGangofMine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 15:40, October 14, 2012 Posting Videos Several of the films I have worked on were posted online without my consent. Furthermore, the person that had access to these films was told not to do so. I am very disappointed that someone would go ahead and post footage that I asked them not to. I have since decided to stop working on the films. I had plenty more footage to work on and because this person decided to do something selfish, they won't be able to see any of it. There was a short list of films that I did not have permission to share online. This was due to the fact that they were very rare and I did not pay to have these particular films transferred. However, I was allowed the opportunity to privately work on these films. It really is up to the owner of these particular films to decide when and where they would be seen. Furthermore, public releases of these films were forthcoming, and with a bit of patience, they would have eventually been available. I don't know what the status of that is now. The fact that these videos are now available online puts me in a bad situation. Not only am I upset about it, but I'm sure the person that supplied the films to me would really not be happy. I'm sure they paid a small fortune to get the films, and it's really not fair to them for this to happen. The videos that I used to have up on Youtube were ones that used a combination of publicly available footage as well as footage that my friends and I had acquired, purchased, and/or paid to have transferred digitally. My Youtube account is no longer active due to a false claim of copyright by a company that only wished to profit from my videos. Mind you, I never got a cent for any films I worked on, nor did I ever attempt to make money with them. There is even a disc for sale on Amazon now that is using my videos. It's unbelievable to me. I understand that with films that are in the public domain, these things happen. However, the fact that I trusted someone with some of this footage, in hindsight, was a big mistake. As far as what I made available on Youtube, I would love to have shown all the films that I have but I shared every thing that I could and then some. I had plenty more films coming too. So, to answer your question, I would prefer that you didn't post any videos that I worked on. I realize that I have no way of stopping you from doing so. So here is a list of films that I worked on that I did have permission to share... Young Sherlocks The Cobbler Boys To Board A Pleasant Journey Fast Company Stage Fright No Noise Tire Trouble The Buccaneers Seein' Things Commencement Day It's a Bear Cradle Robbers Jubilo Jr Every Man For Himself Dog Days Ask Grandma One Wild Ride Buried Treasure Thundering Fleas War Feathers Telling Whoppers (still under copyright) Ten Years Old (still under copyright) The Glorious Fourth (still under copyright) If you have any of the others, please do not post them! You'll only be causing me more grief. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 17:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Hi, it's better to ask Thor2000 these things, but in this case I'm sure the answer is to name the new page Mr. Jacobson. The standard he set is to make pages for named characters. Also, there were lots of merchants throughout the years, so "The Merchant" isn't very specific. There were also a number of midgets, or should we say small people, through the course of the seires. I find that it's often easiest to edit in source mode. I have often copied an existing page to get the format right, and then change the details in the new page. Rjh (talk) 03:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much - it's best to use names even of we have to borrow them from the actors since so many actors lent their names to the characters, but the plot or short itself can lend details to create an identity. Thor2000 (talk) 16:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) New Additions I'm not sure how a gallery would work. We've been doing well with one picture for each short, and for each page in most cases. Maybe you can add more pictures in new pages in the "Fun" section. Rjh (talk) 01:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your question, "Should I include that who plays who is unidentified?", if you mean do we have pages for named characters whose portrayers are unknown, the answer in yes. Pleurisy and Powder-Puff come to mind. I don't think we have pages for unnamed characters. If you're looking for extra work, you can include quotes on the character pages, like I just did for the quote you added for Mickey in "Our Gang." I've been putting those in chronological order on the character pages, and that can be tedious. I also put the quotes in order within the film pages when I remember. There are also opportunities in the "Wanted Pages" section. Rjh (talk) 02:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant adding the quotes to the character pages in addition to the filim pages. If you're going to add a quote just once, I think it's better to put it on the film page. Eventually someone may gather up the quotes for each character.Rjh (talk) 05:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Mischief Makers page Opening title cards Would you mind if we just kept the opening title cards to posting original ones? The "Our Gang" and "Election Day" titles are not original. There are still more available original titles out there and maybe you have them. "Tired Businessmen" is one example. I think "Olympic Games" is also an original. I've posted a few, but haven't had a chance to dig up more yet. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 18:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, ThatOldGangofMine. The title card for Our Gang was from CW Films and the Election Day title card is a Blackhawk print. If I recall, I remember seeing the Election Day you posted on YouTube. I don't really remember if it was an original title card or not. I actually do have the two shorts you mentioned and I might post Olympic Games later on today. For the ones I posted here, do you they should be taken off permanently or moved to the talk page? Yorky97 (talk) 22:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Instead of deleting them, is it reasonable to move them to a new page, or pages by year, "Non-original opening title cards"? Rjh (talk) 03:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a need to delete them either. I had just envisioned a page of all original opening title cards so people could see how they looked, especially since some of them are kind of interesting artistically. Maybe we should label the pages as "ORIGINAL opening title cards". I dunno. Some of them ("Fire Fighters", "Circus Fever") have only turned up recently. With any luck, more will find their way to us. I believe "Dog Heaven" and "The Spanking Age" have original titles as well. I doubt that the original-looking "Election Day" from my edit is original. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 04:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) If we do end up making a page for "Non-original opening title cards", I can definetly add more to those pages. Most of my shorts have opening title cards that aren't original. Will we be including shorts that we already have official title cards for when adding unofficial title cards? Yorky97 (talk) 18:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Playin' Hookey Yes, the screen grabs are from a nearly complete print. Just to clarify, for anyone else reading, this version of the film was NOT on Youtube. It was just discussed on Youtube. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 15:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, no problem on using the photo. I was just upset that there was no reference to where it came from and if you had questions on the info I had on my website... I would have loved an email. I have watched several of the our gang films and I have identified several of the cast members that have no credits or who were wrongly credited. I have emailed Richard Bann, Leonard Maltin and Robert from the lucky corner with my corrections. However, they don't say much, except to send them the updates. Robert Demoss from the lucky corner has a website that is the most correct as far as the credits go. As well, Robert said he had copies of the cast lists payroll or some kind of documents that he got a hold of with this info. I have emailed Robert with corrections or additions... not sure if he has added them. Haven't checked, but he said he would check against the documents he has. This was a while back. I have not had much time to finish my research. I will eventually make an our gang page on my website with my findings. Kenneth Johnson is the dark haired "unknown" boy in FIRE FIGHTERS. There are 3 Aber brothers. Johnny, Billy and Texas. From the Our Gang films that I have watched, these are the films I have seen them in. Billy Aber "Jubilo Jr." Johnny Aber "Olympic Games", "Boxing Gloves" I still have to watch more films. Texas Aber appeared in some of the Mickey McGuire films. Drinamohacsi (talk) 21:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Thank you, Drina Mohacsi (www.younghollywoodhof.com)